


Promise to Stay

by snowmuzu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Midnight Confessions, Other, but it isnt their real name, gender neutral reader, post ch 10, reader is called kiran, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowmuzu/pseuds/snowmuzu
Summary: Alfonse is shaken by your near kidnapping, and you are a bit irritated by the sudden interruption of your studies.





	Promise to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> First work I have written and published in about three years. Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy ;^)

“Kiran.” 

The underlying tremble in Alfonse’s voice jostled you from your reading. You peered up at the young prince from beneath the privacy of your hood, taking note of how the pale moonlight and the few candles on your desk casted sharp, ominous shadows across his countenance. If you squinted, they almost made him look twenty years older. 

“Can I help you with something, Alfonse?” you asked, shuffling the documents in front of you. Now was a good time as any to take a break from your studying of Askran history. Alfonse flinched at the curt tone in your voice, but you were too tired to pay any mind to it. Still, the light gnawing of guilt pressed against the lining of your stomach. 

Silence lazed in the air between the two of you. It was heavy, suffocating even as you glanced back up at Alfonse. He was no longer looking at you. Rather, a wrinkle had formed on the ridge of his nose and his eyebrows knitted together, his eyes boring into the ground at his feet. A frustrated huff briefly broke the silence, and Alfonse shifted his weight. 

Your own irritation tugged at the back of your mind. It was too late, and you were tired. The effect of the last battle was still present. You would be lying if you said your wrist didn't still hurt from being yanked away from your friends. Alfonse’s horrified expression as you disappeared from his sight was still etched into your mind. Just thinking about it renewed the ache in your heart. 

Despite his initial coldness towards you, Alfonse was your closest ally in this world. He knew almost everything about you, save some personal details and your real name. He lent you a shoulder to vent on, and you let him confess his conflictions whenever he was open to do so. Those were your favorite moments. He was so vulnerable, so trusting that you would not judge him too harshly. Perhaps it was in such moments that your feelings had grown for the prince. 

As things stood right now, you were on the cusps of falling in love with him. 

Now, those feelings did nothing to soothe your growing distaste for Alfonse. Why seek you out only to stand in stoney silence? With a light sigh, you stood up from your chair. You stretched, a satisfying pop echoing in the room, before rounding your desk. You stopped briefly in front of him, watching his expression twitch but not changing. 

“Look, it’s late. You’re obviously not up to talk about whatever you want to talk about yet so let’s just talk la -- mmph!” 

His lips trembled against yours in a chaste embrace, his fingers curling into the fabric of your hood as he dragged you closer to him. Your eyes widened at the prince’s sudden actions, your own hands curling into the warmth of his shirt. The sound of your thundering heart claimed dominance over the silence, and you feared you would go deaf if the sound lasted too long.

When Alfonse pulled away and his warm breath wafted over your face, you found yourself lean towards him, lips chasing after his. A rosy blush had blossomed onto the prince’s cheeks as he looked away. The bashfulness of his expression did nothing to soothe your heartbeat or the searing heat spreading all the way to your ears. 

“I-I . . .” Alfonse stumbled over his words, a characteristic that was uncanny for such a strict prince. “Can I see your face?”

You smiled softly. Never had Alfonse looked so vulnerable. Not even when he confided in you that he was afraid of losing Sharena and Anna in the midst of battle. 

With slow, deliberate movements, you raised a hand to push back your hood. As the fabric fell to rest on your back, Alfonse watched with glistening eyes. You nearly gawked at the sight. 

“You’re so . . . so beautiful, Kiran.”

His voice shook as he sucked in a harsh breath. At this point, you were certain your face was on fire. He leaned back down until his forehead rested on yours. The sudden affection confused you, yet your heart leaped as his warm skin made contact with your own. His hands clasped over your hands as he stared into your eyes, seemingly searching for something. 

Was he waiting for you to reply?

“Um, you too?” you replied lamely. The edges of his eyes crinkled as a soft smile graced his lips. A light sigh sigh teased your cheek as Alfonse nuzzled his nose against yours. 

“I feel romantically for you, little summoner.” The sudden use of a nickname caused your heart to stutter, and you prayed to whatever god was listening that you did not melt into a puddle right then and there. 

“I think the kiss gave that away.” 

“And what of your feelings?” 

Instead of using words, you kissed him. Your lips slid against his, your fingers digging into his chest. Alfonse moaned at the pressure, his hands tightening around yours. The chaste kiss quickly escalated to something more passionate as your tongue prodded at his lips. A content hum vibrated from Alfonse’s throat, his tongue tangled with yours, tasting you for the first time. 

A soft thrumming fluttered against your rib cage as you pulled away, resting your forehead on Alfonse’s once more. For a long moment, the two of you just stared at each other while you caught your breath. The new haziness that clouded the prince’s eyes sent a sharp warmth piercing through your lower abdomen. 

“So, what do I owe this sudden confession?” 

Alfonse’s face morphed into a pain stricken expression at the question. His fingers flexed against your skin, and his eyes seemed to dim. The sudden withdrawal puzzled and alarmed you; however, you waited patiently for Alfonse to speak. 

“After what recently happened, I discovered that I am terrified that you will suddenly disappeared like Zacharias. You arrived here without any real effort, so what’s stopping you from leaving in that same manner? What if you . . you,” his voice wavered as tears glistened in his eyes once again, though this time for different reason. 

You refused to let him torture himself by voicing your own fears. Your hands slipped from his, and Alfonse looked at you as if you had rejected him. Stepping closer to him, you wrapped your arms around him and pressed him close. He froze at the contact. 

With a delicate tone, you whispered, “I won’t leave unannounced, I promise you.”

Silence made a short return before Alfonse crushed you even tighter to his warmth. His blue hair tumbled over your shoulder, his body shaking with the force of silent sobs. You could feel your heart breaking in you chest as Alfonse diverged from his stubborn facade. Tears stung at your eyes. 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
